Short message service (“SMS”) is a text messaging service that uses standardized communication protocols to allow fixed line or mobile phone devices to exchange short text messages. The use of SMS notifications with alarm security computer systems and other web-based systems has been limited. Because of these limitations, the computer and web-based systems lack the ability to be directly accessed from SMS notifications.